


Don't Keep Secrets

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: Keeping secrets from friends is never a good thing





	Don't Keep Secrets

“Sam! Dean!” Tristen called as she was thrown through the air, landing hard into a pile of wooden boxes. She groaned and let out a whimper as she rolled to pick herself out of the splinters. She held her stomach and side as she groped around for her gun.

“Tris?! Where are you!?” She heard Sam call. Tristen climbed out of the pile and called, “Sam! Here!”

Sam turned and saw Tristen struggling to pull herself up and out, so he rushed to her and hauled her to her feet.

“Where is it?” Sam asked, tucking her into his side and keeping his gun up at the ready.

“I don’t know. I think it took off once I confronted it. Hence the firewood.” Tristen said, nodding to the splintered boxes. Sam nodded and said, “Well, let’s get back to Dean. Maybe it’ll resurface and we can kill it.”

Tristen whimpered as Sam shuffled her out. He glanced down at her, concerned, and made his way to help her sit down to catch her breath.

“Hey, are you okay? What hurts?” Sma asked. Tristen shook her head and waved a hand at him.

“I’m fine. Bastard must have made me crack a rib or something. Go find Dean.” Tristen said.

“Tris…”

“Go find Dean, Sam! Now!” Tristen shouted. Sam sighed, not wanting to leave her vulnerable but he shoved another gun into her hands before taking off. Tristen sat back and sighed, gingerly touching her side, giving a small wince. Everything went quiet as she suddenly realized Sam’s shouts and running footsteps faded away. Her head shot up and she looked around as she cocked her gun and held it ready. She pushed herself off her perch to sweep around her.

“Come on, asshole. Face me like a man…” She muttered.

“Darlin’ you couldn’t handle it.” A voice behind her said. Tristen spun around and froze, startled to see the ghost in front of her and so close. He cackled as he raised a hand to slap her.

“Tris! Drop!” Dean’s voice brought her back and she hit the floor as Dean shot, sending rock salt through the ghost. Dean rushed over and pulled her up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” She said, gripping Dean’s jacket as he rushed her out, Sam making sure the ghost didn’t reappear.

“Now what?” Dean asked as the trio made their way to the Impala. Tristen sighed and rested herself against the car as Sam and Dean descended into an argument. Tristen caught her breath, still holding her side and turned to the brothers.

“Boys, boys!” Tristen called. They stopped and turned to her with a loud ‘What?!’ Tristen chuckled and shook her head as she dug through her jacket pocket to pull out a small leather-bound notebook. “Can we just salt and burn the thing and go home?”

Dean blinked in shock while Sam chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his face. Tristen smirked and tossed it to Dean.

“How did you find this?” Dean asked, flipping through it.

“Why do you think he tossed me around like a damn ragdoll?” Tristen said, opening the door and sliding into the back seat. Dean looked at Sam as Sam simply shook his head with a chuckle and got into the car. Dean sighed and slid into the driver’s seat, taking off down the road.

~

The group salted and burned the book, then went back the next day to check everything out, making sure they had taken care of the ghost. Once they were sure, they hightailed it back to Lebanon and the bunker. Tristen was still hurting from her brawl and Dean took her to the doctor to make sure she wouldn’t be laid up with broken ribs. Thankfully the doctor said it was only a good bone bruise and she should be fine within a few weeks. Luckily, they didn’t have any more cases and spent a bit more quality time at the bunker over the next two months.

“Alright. Well...That was a crapfest.” Dean said, turning off the tv and standing to stretch. “I’m gonna grab another beer. Please, this time someone pick a horror movie that’s actually horror?”

Tristen chuckled as she snacked on her popcorn and glanced at Sam, who was already going through a stack of DVDs. Dean grabbed the empty beer bottles and empty bowl and headed for the door, but stopped short when he glanced at the trash can.

“Jesus, Tris. You can’t take out your trash?” Dean asked, turning to her. Tristen gave him a look.

“Hey, it is not my job this week. I’m on trash duty next week.” Tristen said, giving him a pointed look. Dean scoffed.

“Well, it’s not my turn,” Dean said. They both locked eyes for a moment longer before turning to Sam, who glanced up as he thought he found a good movie, but the smile soon dropped off his face.

“What?” He asked. Tristen snickered and shook her head, going back to her food, as Dean shook his head and said, “You’re on trash duty, little brother.”

“What? No, I did it last week!” Sam said.

“Correction,  _ I _ did it last week!” Dean called from down the hall. Tristen chuckled and looked at him.

“I’m on next week. It’s your turn this week, buddy.” She teased. Sam made a face at her and smirked, standing to switch out the movies.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He teased back.

~

The next day, Sam made his rounds to the kitchen, the library, their three rooms and anywhere else they had been in the bunker to check for trash. He walked into Tristen’s room with a big, black trash bag and dumped her small cans upside down into it. He got to the bathroom and picked up a few stray pieces before grabbing the bin, but he stopped as he lifted it up to tip it over. He blinked in shock and set the bag down, pulling a pregnancy test out of the can, grabbing a tissue first. He stared at the two pink lines in shock. 

Sam heard movement down the hall and scrambled to shove everything into the bag, worried it was Tristen that was headed his way. As Sam walked out, Dean sauntered around the corner, giving his brother a little nod and a smirk. Sam glanced around before speaking.

“You seen Tris?” Sam asked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“She’s in the kitchen,  _ again _ ,” Dean said with a snicker. “Why?”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “I’m gonna take this to the dumpster...Meet me in the garage.” He said. Dean scrunched up his face in confusion, as Sam moved passed him.

“Whoa, whoa, hang on.” Dean started, grabbing Sam’s arm. “What the hell is going on?”

Sam glanced around again, still paranoid that Tristen would show up at any time.

“Just meet me, Dean,” Sam whispered harshly, pulling away from his brother and heading down the hall. Dean shook his head and sighed, turning to make his way to his room before heading down to the garage.

Sam made quick work of the trash then headed down to the garage, where Dean had begun to work on Baby. He looked up as the door opened and Sam walked in, still looking around as he approached his brother. Dean sighed and set down his tools, wiping his hands and turning to him.

“Sammy. What is going on, dude? Why so paranoid?” Dean asked. Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, contemplating on how to tell him.

“Um...I think...I think Tris is pregnant.” Sam said, finally. Dean looked at him for a moment then chuckled.

“What? Are you serious? Dude, she’s probably PMSing or getting irritation at being here. Why would you-?” Sam pulled out a Ziplock bag with the test inside it. The gesture made Dean’s mouth drop open, in shock and disgust at the same time. “How-Why-What?!”

“I found it in her trash,” Sam said, setting the bag down on the toolbox. Dean took a step back, one hand on his hip, the other roughly rubbing over his chin.

“Why wouldn’t she tell us?” Dean asked, looking at Sam. Sam shrugged.

“I don’t know. But we need to tell her we know. She might be scared or something.” Sam said. Dean sighed and rubbed his face, sliding his hands through his hair.

“Jesus,” Dean said, softly. Sam looked at him, waiting, then Dean glanced up at his brother, giving a small nod. “Yeah. Alright. Now?”

“We might as well,” Sam said, giving a shrug. Dean nodded and sighed again as Sam grabbed the bag and they both headed out of the garage and to the kitchen.

~

In the kitchen, Tristen laid a hand on her stomach as she waited for the microwave to beep. She picked at the grapes in front of her. She glanced at the food cooking and her mouth began to water for the fried rice and spaghetti she was heating up. She quickly glanced out the kitchen door to make sure the boys weren’t near, so she could take her craving to her room in private. Finally, the microwave dinged and Tristen giggled and skipped over, carefully taking the hot bowl out and setting it on the counter. She blew over the contents before grabbing a few paper towels to bundle under it, so she didn’t burn her hand, and grabbed a fork to dig in already. She took a cool bite and sighed happily.

“Thank. God.” She muttered. Just as she picked up the bowl and turned to leave, Sam’s tall form blocked the door as he entered, soon followed by Dean. Tristen’s eyes went wide for a moment before she set the bowl down and smiled at them. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

“Tris, can we talk to you for a minute?” Sam asked, gently. Tristen chewed her lip and nodded as Dean came a little closer, staring hard at her. She shifted, uncomfortable at his staring and glanced at Sam.

“What’s going on guys?” She asked.

“We, uh, found something…” Sam said. Tristen took on a worried face, concerned something had happened to one of their friends.

“Who called?” Tristen asked. Sam exhaled, hard, and glanced at Dean, who piped up and said, “It’s not about a case, Tris.”

Tristen looked at Dean, utterly confused at that point.

“So, if it’s not about a case...What did you find?” Tristen asked, furrowing her brow and looking between the brothers. Sam sighed, pulled out the bag and laid it on the table. Tristen went white as her eyes pricked with tears and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She exhaled, slowly, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a step back, leaning against the counter. She opened her eyes as she took a breath before she spoke. “H-How-How did you find that?”

“It was in your trash, Tristen,” Sam said. Tristen sighed and closed her eyes, briefly, kicking herself for forgetting to hide it.

“Goddamn it…” She muttered.

“Tris, why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asked. Tristen shoved a hand through her hair and sighed.

“I...I didn’t know how to tell you.” She said with a soft chuckle. “And I especially didn’t want you freaking out about the hunt, either.”

“What hunt?” Dean asked. “We’ve been in the bunker for mo-”

Dean stopped as he noticed Tristen avoiding his gaze, chewing on her nail.

“Wait…” Dean shifted and stepped closer. “Tristen, how far along are you?”

Tristen chewed her nail and glanced at the brothers, not looking them fully in the eye.

“Tristen,” Dean said, firmly.

“Three months.” She said quietly. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

“You were pregnant on the last hunt,” Dean said more than questioned. Sam’s eyes widened in realization and sighed, as well, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Did you know then?” Sam asked, praying her answer was no because Sam knew that if she told Dean she knew she was pregnant on a hunt and didn’t tell them, there was no stopping him from snapping at her.

“No,” Tristen said after a long pause. “But when I went and got my x-rays, they told me. I didn’t believe them and I took the test...Four, actually. I must have missed this one…”

“Tristen…” Dean started. He looked at her, but then immediately looked away, unsure of what to say and angry with her for keeping something so important from them.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I was freaked out!” Tristen said.

“Is it his?” Dean asked, glaring a hole through Sam, who gave him a look that told him to calm down. Tristen chewed her nail.

“Jack’s? I think so.” Tristen said. The brothers never liked her ex-boyfriend; He came off as a pompous ass and they were almost positive he smacked her around a few times, but never had any solid proof. She broke up with Jack about 2 months before she moved into the bunker 6 months ago, but one night in town, she went home with him one last time. Dean slammed a fist down on the metal counter and stalked off, beginning to pace. Tristen jumped at the sound and stepped back, crossing her arms over her stomach.

“Dean-” Sam started,

“He’s not touching this kid, Tris. I won’t let him.” Dean said, looking at her. “Have you told him?”

“No. I haven’t.” Tristen said. “Even if he knew, he’d want me to get rid of it. He doesn’t want kids.”

“Good. Cause he’s not getting it.” Dean said, starting to pace again. Sam sighed and went to his brother, gripping his shoulders and speaking to him in hushed tones. Dean let out a few outbursts before Sam calmed him down enough that he could turn back to Tristen, calmly. Tristen watched him and raised an eyebrow. Dean sighed and went to her, giving her a comforting hug. Tristen melted into it and let her tears fall onto his shirt.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys.” She said. Dean kissed her temple and let her go as Sam came up behind him to give her a hug as well.

“It’s okay, Tris,” Dean said, finally able to give her a smile. Sam smiled at her and hugged her briefly before letting go and looking down at her stomach.

“So...When will you start to show?” He asked, letting a hand hover over her stomach before pulling it away. “It’s so weird.”

Sam let out a soft chuckle and looked at her. Tristen gave him a look and said, “Asshole.”

“No. No. I mean...You’re actually pregnant...It’s weird.” He said. Tristen giggled and sighed, putting a protective hand on the growing bump.

“I mean I’m only three months, but I can pop any day.” She said.

“So you’re three months? That means you stay your ass in this bunker for the next 6 months, or I swear to God, Tristen…” Dean said. Tristen gave him a look.

“I’m perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you.” She said, shifting and putting her hands on her hips. She smirked and said, “Besides, if anything, monsters and ghosts will just piss me off to the point where I don’t care what happens to them and they’ll die a very horrible death.”

“Which means you’d better watch out, bro,” Sam said, making his way out and slapping his hand on Dean’s back as he left. Tristen snickered as Dean made a face at him.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll be the one beating anyone’s ass if they get too close to her.” Dean said. Tristen chuckled and skipped over to him, kissing his cheek.

“Calm down, Dean. I know you’ll be a good uncle…” She paused and smiled. “Maybe even a great godfather…”

Dean blinked at her as a huge grin spread across his face.

“Really?” He asked. Tristen shrugged.

“Both of you, really. I don’t exactly have anyone else to help me.” She said. Dean chuckled and put an arm around her neck.

“You know we’ll always be here, Tris.” He said, kissing her cheek as they walked out.

~


End file.
